Talk:Resurgence Pack
Yay, More Maps This looks good! It looks like Microsoft are still insecure about the Xbox and having another month of exclusivity... which ain't cool. Curious about the maps though, I can't imagine Vacant working that well with some of the weapons in CoD4, namely Akimbo Rangers... However, we'll find out later on how things work. Thoughts? The-Dreamcaster 19:58, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I think Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's stale graphics killed Strike's beautiful lighting. Anywho, I think it should be great. The new maps look great, the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ones don't. 20:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) I will really only buy this pack for Carnival and Fuel. Vacant was a terrible map in COD4 and it will be even worse with guns like the SPAS-12 running around. heard about fuel=bliss, saw picture=dissapointment. I was hoping it would be above water. but carnival looks pretty cool.Soviet cat 22:55, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Anyone know how much? I am not gonna buy this if it 1200 MS point again. Its going to be 1200, someone might want to put this on the page? Carnival will be very fun to play. I have some doubt with Trailer Park if it looks like Scrapyard and if it's about the same size i won't like it!! I PwnZ Yahhh (I speak french so im not very good in english) Photos Where you guys got this photos? has it been announced when the dragonov sniper rifle will be avaliable for multiplayer on call of duty moder warfare 2??? Fail on Resurgence sorta I can't believe it. No maps set at night in the whole of MW2! And Resurgence ain't bringin' any night maps either. But at least they've chabged the weather on Vacant. Carnival might scare me though. Fail on Resurgence sorta I can't believe it. No maps set at night in the whole of MW2! And Resurgence ain't bringin' any night maps either. But at least they've chabged the weather on Vacant. Carnival might scare me though. 18:26, May 19, 2010 (UTC) This is a giant fail Strike and Vacant were terrible. i beter be getting new guns trophies emblems and stuff if its gonna cost $15 again. PS Still waiting on Crossfire and Wetwork-BraveheartA7X I Agree,Mate I agree, Braveheart. I really, REALLY hope there's a gun pack included in it, with things like the Skorpion, the Dragonuv, an ACTUAL M4 Carbine, maybe a Scar-L and many, many other cool weapons. MW2 weapons were quite a big fail. I'm disappointed a bit with them. And, Infinity Ward, the Famas is FULLY AUTOMATIC, not 3- round burst! 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S:There should also be the original MP5 in the Resurgence Pack. Let's keep our hopes up. 15:08, May 20, 2010 (UTC) If they're going to add guns they should be G36C and the Dragonauv. Skorpion was replaced by guns like the PP2000 and the TMP, i feel like the scar-L would be kinda unnecessary and would just be kinda there. one gun, more tropihes titles and emblems, for each of the upcoming map packs then the $15 will be worth it. Also additional killstreaks like a blackhawk with a player controlled mini gun like in the spec ops mission, and the helicopter could also function as a tactical insertion for the whole team or something And Gold Camo but only for some guns, and i dont want to have to get 250 headshots with each gun of the class maybe like 350 headshots for the gun that is getting the gold camo-BraveheartA7X